


Worthless

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He grasps the knife firmly in his hand and brings it down.





	Worthless

He lay down in bed, looking at the ceiling with an empty stare.

Was it even worth it? 

Was it worth remaining in this world?

Being a burden to everybody?

They were the only ones who cared about him. The only ones who understood. But they were better without him. They won't be targeted by mean kids or mean people if he weren't around.

He'll do anything to save them, even if it meant sacrificing himself so that they could live happily.

He brought the knife to his wrist and slashed it.

-x-

"Ace?" a soft voice called out "Today is our class trip, and we don't wanna be late. Are you coming?"

Ace groaned, but got up anyway. He put on his usual brown pants and a long-sleeved blouse, as usual. He slung his backpack - which was already prepared - and walked out into the hallway, where Luffy and Sabo were waiting, with backpacks of their own.

"This is going to be a good experience." Sabo grinned

"Yes. There will be lots of adventures!" Luffy beamed

Once they were comfortably seated, Ace promptly passed out.

Quite a bit of time had passed before a hand shook Ace's shoulder, causing him to stir.

"We're here." Sabo informed him "Time to get off."

Sabo led Ace towards the bus exit. Luffy trailed behind them, still smiling cheerfully.

That very expression made Ace's insides twist into a painful knot.

Upon finally arriving to the hotel, and being assigned to their room, the first thing the three brothers did was take a nap together, with their arms wrapped around one another.


End file.
